1. Field
Embodiments relate to a semiconductor memory device, in particular, to a semiconductor memory device applicable to, for example, PCRAM and ReRAM.
2. Description of the Related Art
A storage configuration using a resistance change of three-dimensionally stacked elements to realize a large capacity of a semiconductor memory device has been proposed by, for example, Jpn. PCT National Publication No. 2005-522045 and Jpn. PCT National Publication No. 2006-514393. PCRAM (Phase Change Random Access Memory) using a chalcogenide element and ReRAM (Resistance Random Access Memory) using a transfer metal oxide as a variable resistor are typical examples.